Jun Fukuyama
Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤; born November 26, 1978 in Fukuyama, Hiroshima, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Kimihiro Watanuki in xxxHOLiC and Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Arcana Famiglia (2012-2013) - Liberta *Black Blood Brothers (2006) - Zelman Clock *Black Butler (2008-2009) - Grell Sutcliff *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2014) - Grell Sutcliff *Black Butler II (2010) - Grell Sutcliff *Bleach (2011-2012) - Yumichika Ayasegawa (ep355), Mizuiro Kojima *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) - Lelouch Lamperouge *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Lelouch Lamperouge *Cuticle Detective Inaba (2013) - Masashi Forest (ep12) *D.Gray-man (2007-2008) - Rikei *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Bundō Rokuro *Durarara!! (2010) - Shinra Kishitani *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Shinra Kishitani *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *Hyōka (2012) - Jirō Tanabe *K (2012) - Misaki Yata *K: Return of Kings (2015) - Misaki Yata *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2012-2013) - Yūta Togashi *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2014) - Yūta Togashi *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Rikuo Nura *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Rikuo Nura *Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga (2020) - Gyūichi Ōta (ep3), Narration (ep2) *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Vincent Nightray *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2006) - Boy Norb (ep41) *Red Data Girl (2013) - Yukimasa Sagara *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *The Rising of The Shield Hero (2019) - L'Arc Berg *The Seven Deadly Sins (2014-2015) - King *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005) - Kimihiro Watanuki (ep2) *Wind-Up Spirit Chronicles: Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Jean Alkiniks *xxxHOLiC (2006) - Kimihiro Watanuki 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Mizuiro Kojima *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Yukio Okumura *K: Missing Kings (2014) - Misaki Yata *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! The Movie: Rikka Takanashi Version (2013) - Yūta Togashi *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! The Movie: Take on Me (2018) - Yūta Togashi *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Toneri Ōtsutsuki *Time of Eve: The Movie (2010) - Rikuo *xxxHOLiC The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2005) - Kimihiro Watanuki 'OVA' *Black Butler II (2010-2011) - Grell Sutcliff *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2013-2016) - Julius Kingsley *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Nunnally in Wonderland (2012) - Lelouch Lamperouge *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One-Year War (2004) - Additional Voices *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2012) - Rikuo Nura (ep1) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles (2009) - Kimihiro Watanuki 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Arashi Aota *Time of Eve (2008-2009) - Rikuo Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017-2019) - Roy 'Video Games' *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Asap Suzuki *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Blue Exorcist: The Chronocyclic Labyrinth (2012) - Yukio Okumura *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Lelouch Lamperouge *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Onion Knight *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Onion Knight *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Onion Knight *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Shinra Kishitani *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Shinra Kishitani *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - King of Concordia *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Null *Persona 5 (2016) - Joker *Persona 5: Dancing Star Night (2018) - Joker *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Joker *School K: Wonderful School Days (2014) - Misaki Yata *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Casas (Shishisumeragi) *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Kyle Dunamis *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - King *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Maximilian *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Maximilian *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Maximilian Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. External links * Category:Japanese Voice Actors